


Enjoy It While It Lasts

by BurgerOverLord



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt enjoyed the way Thomas would looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It While It Lasts

Newt enjoyed the way Thomas would looked at him. He took pride in knowing that it was him that Thomas stared at for hours. He would smile to himself when he saw Thomas quickly look away, embarrassed from being caught. Chuck would be talking to Thomas the whole time, oblivious to what was happening. The blond boy would smirk when he found Thomas staring again.

Newt enjoyed the way Thomas would hold his hand. He felt joy knowing that it was him that made Thomas’ hand sweaty. He would chuckle when Thomas would pull his hand away when the other Gladers teased them. The others would make lewd comments and cat-call at the two. The blond boy would laugh quietly when Thomas took his hand again a few minutes later.

Newt enjoyed the way Thomas would kiss him. He was ecstatic knowing that it was him Thomas went to kiss again. He would hum when Thomas pulled him away from the group to secretly make-out with him. The other boy would hold him by the hips as his own hands found their way around Thomas’ neck. The blond boy would sigh softly when Thomas flicked his tongue across his lips.

Newt enjoyed the way Thomas would touch him. He was pleased knowing that it was him Thomas made love to. He would whine when Thomas pulled away to look at Newt’s eyes. The two would stare at each other before coming together for another kiss. The blond boy would moan when Thomas started again.

Seeing Thomas again after he told him to never come back made different emotions flare up inside of Newt. Rage took over as he tackled Thomas to the ground. Rage was still in control when he grabbed Thomas’ hand and pointed the gun at himself. The sadness settles in when his memories with Thomas flooded his mind.

With his heart falling into a dark abyss, Newt whispered his final words.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! I have too much free time at school. Enjoy! (Someone tell me they got the flare pun. Please.)


End file.
